the_final_conflict_of_all_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Old Ones
The Great Old Ones were the fourth creations of El, they were created to serve as bodyguards for his other creations but Erebus corrupted them . Biography After the creation of the Archangels, of the Archdemons and of the Prime Monsters, El created the Great Old Ones, powerful beings that would safeguard his creations but Erebus attacked and corrupted the Old Ones, twisting their total state turning them into Eldritch Abominations who could destroy Creation. After God sealed Erebus, he tried to purify the Great Old Ones but only Erebus could do that, he, then, created the Seraphims, the Cherubims, the Powers and the Dominions to fight them and lock them away . He created, after beating them, the Purgatory and sealed these Abominations away. Even now, the Great Old Ones rule on Purgatory and usually organize hunts where much monsters are definitly killed . Known Great Old Ones High-Tier Great Old Ones * Cthulhu * Hastur Mid-Tier Great Old Ones * Nyogtha * Ngyr-Korath Low-Tier Great Old Ones * Paighon * Tsathoggua Powers The Great Old Ones possess basic supernatural powers and abilities like any supernatural entity. Each Great Old One have his own powers to affect Natural Order . Due to being El's fourth creations, they have a lot of skills empowered by the fact they were meant to be Creation's bodyguards . * Angelic/Demonic Power Negation: Any Great Old One can negate the powers and abilities of any younger angel or lesser demon, making it much easier to kill them. Higher Angels and Greater Demons such as Emperors, Bael and Lilith are immune. * Biokinesis: A Great Old Ones can twist a species and distort them in such disfigured forms that look horrid. * Cosmic Awareness: As one of El's first creations, the Old Ones have knowledge prior to their imprisonment. They manage to learn something from monsters who lived in Purgatory. * Immunity: A Great Old One is nearly impossible to kill as they are hardly vulnerable to any sort of attacks thrown at them. Their mind functions so differently than other entities that it is not considered normal or sane. This is very dangerous for telepathic beings to read their mind as what they'll see inside will horrify them. No weapon except for Primordial Level Weaponry can kill them, not even at their vital organs. * Mental Manipulation: A Great Old One loves to influence lesser individual's mental state by scaring them or drive others insane. This allows them to destroy groups and tear apart the world by sowing chaos and madness. * Nigh-Invulnerability: A Great Old Ones cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing can actually kill an Old One, not even a strike to their vital organs. They cannot be killed by mere brute force. For individuals such as angels can only kill an Old One by first striking their heart, decapitating the head, and finally end it with a full-force smite to officially kill an Old One, but only a Higher Angel can do this. The Old Ones can be harmed by light-based attacks that harms them sort of like acid or fire. Primordial Level Weaponry or Primordial Species Level Entities can easily kill any Great Old One. * Reality Warping: A Great Old One can distort reality and destroy all that is logical, causing disruption of the natural order. Their reality warping powers are on par, if not, greater than Higher Angels such as Cherubims and Seraphims.. * Soul Channeling/Absorption: A Great Old One can consume or absorb any soul into their body. It is unknown the number amount of souls they can contain. A Great Old One can also detect if a soul is present in an individual or not, it's how they definitly kill monsters. * Super Strength: Any Great Old One is physically stronger than any individual. The low and mid tier can overwhelm all angels except for Cherubims and Seraphims, all demons except Lilith, all deities except Titans like Kronos, all monsters except for Cain, Smaug and Lycaon, all fairies and all reapers but Necrosians. High Tier such as Cthulhu almost cannot be matched by any entity as it would take Seraphiel, Kronos, Apep, Ra or Zurvan to match and potentially overwhelm him. * Telekinesis: A Great Old One can move objects or beings with their minds. * Telepathy: All Great Old Ones are mentally psychically linked to one another and can communicate like a hive mind. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can hardly harm a Great Old One but specific spells to harm a Great Old One can affect them. * Lilith: Lilith can overwhelm low tier and severely harm mid tier Old Ones. They can physically overwhelm her and high tier can kill Lilith. * Bael: Bael can overwhelm low tier and severely harm mid tier Old Ones. They can physically overwhelm him and high tier can kill Lilith. Destroying Beings * Higher Angels: Cherubims and Seraphims are capable of matching low and mid tier Old Ones. Killing an Old One is possible, but it requires a few steps by first striking their hearts, decapitating the head and finally smiting them so they can permanently die. This is not an easy method. High Tier/Cthulhu can only be matched by Seraphiel, Kerubiel, Verchiel or Samyaza . * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any Great Old One effortlessly. Erebus twisted their physical bodies and mind, turning them into cosmic monsters, similar to his Lovecraftian Elder Things. * Primordial Species Level Entities: The Great Old Ones can be destroyed by Archangels, Archdemons, Prime Monsters, Lovecraftian Elder Things, Protogenoi, Necrosians, Fate Watchers and the Archfairies without the need of any weapon as they can kill an Old One with their own power. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy anything in existence. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything as it is powered by the Darkness. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can destroy them. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Great Old Ones Category:El's Creation Category:Erebus' Corruptions Category:Villains Category:Main Villains